Perfectly Entertaining Hair
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: While staying at home for the holidays, Draco finds himself bored out of his mind. He decides to bother his father. The result? Well, you'll see. Set during Third Year. Just a silly little one-shot.


Heehee, I know, quick succession story posting...I did not plan this. I really didn't, it just popped into my head, and I had to write it. I like the idea of the Malfoys having a really good family relationship, while still keeping up the idea of Draco being spoiled. Also, my OC is only briefly mentioned. She's abandoned this fic.

**Draco:** I am not obsessed with hair!

**Ira: **You are too, and you know it. It's not like it's some big secret, Draco. -smirks-

**Draco:** Yes it is, Sabre! Go away, you're not supposed to be here.

**Dn'LAngel: **Alright, you two, stop it. -frowns- Ira, stop patronizing Draco. Draco, stop being a spoilsport; You know you enjoy the attention. Now! On to the Disclaimer!

- - - -

_**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Harry Potter, well...Sirius would be a happily living free man, and Draco would...Actually, I don't know, I sorta like how Draco is. -giggle- I still wish he were mine, though.**

**

* * *

Perfectly Entertaining Hair

* * *

**

Draco was bored.

He had returned home to Malfoy Manor with Ira Sabre for Christmas, expecting the other third year to be around to entertain him. Yet, she had Flooed back to Sabre Castle yesterday, less than a week after they had arrived. Thus, leaving the Malfoy heir to stew alone with virtually nothing to do for entertainment.

He wasn't feeling very kindly toward the so-called Gryffindor girl at the moment. After all, she had told him she would wait until _after_ Christmas to vanish, and she'd left days before hand. He had been under the impression that Slytherins were supposed to be the dishonest ones.

Back to the point. Now, Draco was found laying on his bed and staring up at the black silk canopy that hung magically above it in complete disinterest. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't been able to come over, due to them getting into some sort of trouble with their parents in Knockturn Alley. Blaise was off visiting his relatives, and Pansy...He shuddered at the thought of being alone with that stupid bint.

It was just his luck that all of the people in his group were out of contact when he ran out of things to entertain himself with. How was this possible?! He had made sure this wouldn't happen, and already it had! Sweet Merlin, this was horrible. How much more was he expected to take before something came to his rescue?

Or someone. He didn't care which.

Bloody hell. Draco was going to murder Sabre when, if, she ever returned from whatever she had gone off to do. This was her fault. What did she expect him to do? Annoy his parents for entertainment?

Actually...That wasn't such a bad idea. It had been awhile since his father had spent any time with him, and Draco hadn't pulled anything lately. He should have the right to do at least one annoying thing to the old man. His hair was a prime target for pranks, too.

Smirking in self-satisfaction, Draco rolled off his large bed and grabbed his wand before heading out of his room and towards his father's den.

- - - -

"Draco...What are you doing?" Lucius Malfoy frowned down at his book when he felt a telling tug on his hair. Only his son would dare...

"I'm bored, and your hair seemed like a good place to start for entertainment." Draco answered casually from where he was now lounging on the floor behind his father's chair, "I mean, you have no idea how many things you can do with hair like this, Father. And this long, too.."

Lucius raised a hand to his forehead, suppressing a sigh of disdain while silent cursing this hair fetish his son was developing. He enjoyed doing different things and styles with his hair, yes, but it certainly wasn't as entertaining for him as it obviously was for Draco. It occurred briefly to him to be concerned about what might be happening to his platinum locks, but he brushed it aside. His son didn't have a death wish.

"And why are you bored? It is a perfect day for flying, why not go practice?" It was a half-hearted attempt, and Lucius already knew what the answer would be.

"It's no fun playing alone anymore. I mean, at least when Ira is around I can normally drag her into the air and watch her freak out." Draco huffed, running his wand through his father's hair to return it to the normal, perfectly untangled flow. Then he started again on styling it. "And since she isn't here, and _no one_ else of my friends can come over, flying isn't entertaining."

Another sigh. "Then go bully one of the House Elves, or bother your Godfather."

"The elves are boring now, and Sev shooed me away. Said he was making some really complex potion and couldn't be bothered..." A sudden, particularly hard yank on his hair made Lucius wince.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and you can get a new book or something, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Draco loosened his grip on his father's hair, focusing on the braid he was working on, trying to make it absolutely perfect. It was long enough to be challenging without using magic. Lucius sighed, deciding it was going to be a long day.

- - - -

By the time dinner came around, Lucius' had experienced every possible hairstyle his son could come up with at least twice. Thankfully, he didn't have to suffer through a headache during this. Draco had long since perfected the ability to be gentle when dealing with hair. It was rare that he actually made his subjects suffer any real pain.

However, the elder Malfoy didn't think he could take a repeat of today anytime soon. As it were, he was sitting down to dinner with his hair done in a near-perfect braid. His wife was smart enough not to say anything until after they had convinced their son off to bed.

"I warned you this would happen, Lucius." Narcissa told him smugly, sipping her tea. "I told you to take him to get something new to keep himself busy with."

"Yes, dear." Lucius replied calmly, pouring himself another glass of brandy. "I simply didn't expect it to start so soon. We're taking a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Oh, good! You can make it a day trip and let him do his present shopping. Then there'll only be one more day to get through before Blaise gets back, and the other two boys are off their punishment." His wife smiled, obviously unconcerned with the 'one day' issue.

"Dear, I doubt whatever Draco finds to distract himself tomorrow will last through the entire day." Smirking warily, he let swirled his drink around in the glass, "Therefore, when he becomes bored again, you get to deal with him."

Narcissa tipped her head back and laughed, before shaking her head and smiling cruelly at her husband, "But, sweetheart, you know my hair isn't nearly as...Entertaining, as yours. Draco knows that better than anyone."

"Curse this blessing of perfect hair..."

Yet, Lucius couldn't deny that a small part of him enjoyed it. After all, he had yet to meet anyone more capable of dealing with hair than his son.

_**Fin.

* * *

**_

There we have it! Hope you enjoyed it. Lemme know in a reveiw!

**Draco:**...I can't believe you did that! Why?!


End file.
